Ereri- What happened?
by stardust2019
Summary: Eren, Jean, Armin, Mikasa and Hanji are the only people from the mission that made it back. Now, they must take control of the new members to the survey Corps. However, after the mission Eren starts acting strange and distant. He can't help see Levi's ghost follow him and it reminds him that Levi is gone. What will happen to them next?
1. Chapter 1

Eren POV.

It was a long walk back to headquarters and everyone was silent. Now everything was different we were on our own. Erwin and Levi were gone, a lot of people were gone. All that remand of the Survey corps was me, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Hanji which means we will take care of the new recruits. Could I really do this?

"We're here?" Mikasa voiced as we stopped in front of headquarters.

"Great, so what do we do now?" Jean asked, confused.

"Let's go inside and eat. Then we can find out what to do next." Armin squeaked up from heading inside, as we followed behind.

After, taking the horses to the stable we went into the dining room to grab some food. However, when we got in there a member of the military police was sitting at one of the tables. What did he want? As we entered he looked up at us with a surprised face.

He stood up and said "They told me to come, because in your latest mission you lost a lot of people. Hope this isn't everyone."

"Sadly, it is. So, what are you gonna do about it? Why are you here?" Jean cockily asked.

"Well for someone who lost most of their military branch you don't seem to upset about it. Anyway, I'm here to remind you of the agreement. Eren is a titan-shift and we agreed that Eren could join the survey corps under the watch of Levi Ackerman. Who isn't here." He explained and my face fell. Why did he have to remind me about that?

"What's going to happen to him?" Mikasa asked worried with fear in her eyes. Levi was the reason I lived after all.

"There will be a court hearing in a couple days to decide on Eren's situation. More information will be sent soon." He answered before walking to the door and leaving.

We were sitting at the table in silence, looking at our food. My mind drifted off, remembering Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

Erens POV

Today was the day, we got the new recruits and everyone was rushing around making sure everything was ready. I sat in my chair and stared at my empty plate. The new recruits had been the perfect distraction from me and what the military police had said. But in my mind, I knew. I knew soon I would be killed. I let my head roll back as I thought of that day. Mikasa would kill everyone out of anger that this happened. Armin would cry but for how long was anyone's guess, Jean would probably throw a party as he hated me any way. Lastly, there was Hanji would be more upset that her experiments couldn't be continued. However, I saw this has a chance to be with him, Captain Levi. This was the only thing that put my mind at rest. Levi, was the reason I fought so hard. We both wanted the same future together.

"Eren, can you please put your plate away?" Mikasa asked, as she broke me out of my thoughts. It's like she knows when I think about him, because every time I do she snaps me out of it. I had to say it was starting to annoy me so much, I never had time to think about him with her around.

"Sure, sorry just thinking." I replied before getting up and washing my plate, then placed it in the cupboard. I turned and almost jumped my skin, Mikasa stood in front of me, with a worried expression.

"What do you keep thinking about? It's taken up most of your time. Why are you suddenly distant from us? From me? You can tell me anything." She questioned, as she grabbed my hand.

"Sorry, but I can't get the images out my mind of everyone dying. Captain Levi, he was humanity's strongest, and now he's dead. I just need time and I don't have a lot left. The military police made it clear, without Levi I will die." I answered and saw her face fall at the end. It was clear she knew this and now I had reminded her of that.

"Eren, why do you care about Levi so much? He can't protect you. He never could. I can, I will kill anyone who even thinks about hurting you. Levi got what he deserved, he hurt you and now he's dead." I pulled my hand away. She didn't understand, and she never will.

"You don't understand anything. You try to protect me but the only person I wanted to protect me was Levi. He wouldn't let emotions get in the way. You are strong but he was stronger because he didn't let anything get in his way. Mikasa, if we were outside the wall and I was in a little danger, you happily risk everyone else's life for mine. I don't need your help and I don't want it." I ranted, before walking out the room.

I walked down the corridor and entered my room. It was once Levi's but for some reason everyone thought it was ok for me not to be in the basement, so they gave me this room. I sat on the bed and let the tears drip from my eyes. The mention of his name and everything that SHE said made it hard to stop them. I was alone. The only person who really knew me, who a could talk to, was dead. I many way, with him gone, I felt I had died as well. Before, I had a reason to fight and wouldn't let anything stop me; Now it was different I didn't care as much about dying.

Why did you leave me? I thought as I work myself even more about his death.

 _"I didn't leave you. I'm here."_ he said and I looked up. Standing in front of me was Levi, or his ghost.

"Levi, how is this possible?" I asked as I stood up in front of him. He looked the same. His perfect black hair looked as amazing as always, and his emotionless face hinted the love he and I both felt. He was dressed in his Survey Corps uniform but was covered in blood, something I knew he would hate if he were alive.

 _"You don't need to worry about anything. I am here, I will help you. Now, the new recruits will be here soon, so pull yourself together. Eren, I'm sorry about what happened. I never meant for any of this to happen, but you have to fight, for both of us."_

I took some deep breaths and felt Levi's hand wipe the tears that ran down my cheeks. I looked into his eye and saw as they softened, he was a whole different person with me. I couldn't hold back any more and throw myself forward to hug him. He hugged my back and we stood there for a moment, just loving this moment, and feeling. There was sudden knock on the door and I let go of Levi to open it. Armin stood the other side, looking nervous, like one wrong more and I would explode but I wouldn't. I felt fine, now.

"The new recruits are here. We need to move. Also, you might want to say sorry to Mikasa, she really upset. I can see why, what you said was so mean." He said, and made my blood boil. I was now ready to explode all over again. It's was clear, everyone only cared about Mikasa and not me.

"She needed to know, but I will talk to her later. Let's go." I replied before moving past him and shutting the door as I did. I needed to drop this subject, before I broke down again. I couldn't do that in front of the new recruits.

"Eren, I would like to ask why you are so obsessed with the former Captain? I mean I know he was the one put in charge of you but he doesn't know you as well as me and Mikasa. So, what's the reason?" Armin voiced as we made our way down the corridors.

"You wouldn't understand, it's complicated. Even if I did tell you, you tell Mikasa and right now I don't want her to know. She would hate me for it, but it's not like she can change it. Why does she have to be so protective?" I replied, with the last part being me thinking aloud.

"Eren, Mikasa is so protective because she cares about you a lot and while I'm not 100% sure of this, me and lots of the others believe she may be in love with you. I mean she makes it obvious, all you need to do is look at her when you're around. She is a different person. It's part of the reason people think you're crazy because you could be with her and you don't care. Lots of people in the 104th training squad would love to be in your place." Armin explained, and my eyes grew wide. I have never thought about Mikasa as more than a sister, so the fact she sees me as more than a brother, is weird.

"But I don't love her like that. Armin, what do I do? I only want her to be my sister, nothing more." I asked panicked, I could lose her forever. I wouldn't have said that to her, if I had known how she felt. I would have done everything different, I could have let her know how I felt in a way that wouldn't hurt her.

"If you don't like her then tell her. I sure Jean would be so happy, he might stand a chance with her. But Eren before you do, think about it because once you tell her you can't go back. I know she will be hurt and it will take time before things improve, but Eren if you say you don't want to be with her, that you don't love her. You can't suddenly change your mind. Whatever, you choose you must live with, forever." Armin said, his eye where full with the hope of me changing my mind. Why? I had already chosen. I chose Levi and even with him dead I would chose him every time.

"Thanks, Armin, but that's not going to happen. I already made up mind my mind." I said running outside towards Mikasa. Armin followed at a much slower pace, so I reached Jean Hanji and Mikasa first.

"Mikasa, we need to talk." I said and everyone turned.

"What is it, Eren? Are you hurt? In trouble?" Her voice sounded worried, like a parent with their child. Her face also expressed worry, but deep in her eyes I could see the love, Armin was talking about. I was starting to wish I didn't have to do this.

"No, we need to talk about you and your obsession with me." I paused and her eye fill with hope. Hope that I was about to destroy. So, I found my strength before saying "I don't like you like that. I want you to be my sister and only my sister. Armin, told me how you feel and told me to think about my choose, but I already have. I don't love you, because I can't love you."

Her face fell and her eye were broken. I know what everyone thinks, why didn't I just let it go. I shouldn't have taken it that far but I had to. I couldn't continue feeling like she was forcing me into a life I didn't want to live. I didn't want her to be limited by me. She deserved happiness, the happiness I couldn't give her.

"Why can't you love me? What makes you feel that way? Am I not perfect for you, Eren?" Mikasa asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"You are perfect and there is nothing you need to change. It's me. I'm holding you down, I can't give you that kind of happiness. You need someone who can love you and I can't because..." I paused, was I ready to do this. Yes, I was. "I'm GAY."

Gasps were heard from everyone around me and even Mikasa and Armin was shocked by it. I was so confident, that they must all hate me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Hanji.

"Oh, Eren. I so happy about this. I always had my suspicions about it but decided to wasn't my place to say anything. I do have a heart after all. I am glad you feel comfortable being that way and know I support your choice. After all, we can't change you." Hanji said with a real smile, not her crazy psycho smile. She also had a look of honesty in her eyes, which put my mind at rest that she was telling the truth.

"Who knew? Eren, I can see in your face. I'm not the first person you told. You are too confident, like you've done this before. So, who was it?" Mikasa said, with a hint of sadness and anger. What was her problem? How did she know everything about me?

"There was only one other person I told. Levi." I answered. As I said his name I heard her turn and storm off, with Jean running after her. She reached her own conclusion. Levi accepted me and that why I obsessed with him, because he understood that I was what I was and he couldn't change that. I could also, tell from her reaction that she hadn't pieced together that, Levi and I, had been dating.

"Well, let's go meet the new recruits. We've kept them waiting long enough." Hanji said and the three of us moved to where the new recruits were waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

I was even a piece of rolled up paper by Hanji as Armin greeted the new recruits. On the piece of paper was the names of everyone in my squad. Mikasa, Hanji, Jean, Armin, and I had these and were expected to show our squad what to do. These would also be the cadets that followed your orders outside the wall. I opened mine up and saw ten names listed on there.

"Now, each member of the survey corps will read out who is in their squad. If you name is called please head over to where you squad meeting point is. My squad will meet here. Mikasa will meet there, Erens there, Jeans there and Hanji's over there." He said has he pointed to each location. "Eren, you will go first."

I stood forward, next to Armin and called out "Rein, Noah, Carlos, Abraham, Isaac, Maria, McKenzie, Rose, Hope, Christina." After I turned and leave to the meeting point. In my team, there was 5 girls and 5 boys, which was perfect for the rooms.

"Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger and I'm you captain. I am also a titan shifter but you don't need to worry, I have gotten that under control. Now, let's show you to your rooms." I announced before walking as they followed. We went up to the first floor and turned right. "This is the girls room. You will all share one room. This is so you can get to know and trust each other."

I then took the boys to their room with they would all share. After this Hanji called a meeting between Armin, Mikasa, Jean and me. I headed into the dining room and sat in Levi sit with the others taking their seats around the table.

"So, I called you all here because we need a plan. Who will take over Levi's job and squad? who will be our commander?" She sat opposite me and was looking between each the four of us.

"I think Armin should be the commander because he's good with strategies. People will trust him more than us. Hanji should keep her job as researcher and her squad can replace the people she lost." Jean said as we nodded in agreement.

"Wait, I agree with Hanji but are you sure I'm right for the job of commander?" Armin asked, his voice laced with worry and fear.

"Armin, I can speak for us all when I say we would happily follow to into a battle against the titans." Mikasa said. "but let's take it to a vote. All for it?" We all put our hands up accept Armin and so the decision was made.

"Ok, who replaces Levi. Mikasa would because she is the strongest out of the five of us, but Eren has more knowledge on what Levi did. Therefore, you could say they are both perfect for the role." Armin explained. I understood where he was coming from, there were many nights when I first joined that I would sit with Levi and watch as he did paperwork. I was also the only one, except Hanji who had known Levi's old squad. Mikasa, was close to Levi is strength, they both were unparalleled with their strength. However, Levi was stronger and Half of Levi's Job wasn't about power or strength.

"Well, I think Eren because I know he spent about 3 quarters of his day with Levi. He helps Levi with his paperwork some of the time. I know he doesn't have Levi strength but like Levi he is different." Hanji voiced and pulled me out of my thoughts. Armin nodded and looked at Jean.

"Well, I think Mikasa, she stronger and not let's all get killed, like someone know." Jean explained, looking to me at the last part.

"So, we have one vote for Eren and one for Mikasa. That us leaves me. Mikasa do you want to do it? What about you Eren?" Armin asked looking between us.

"I'll do it if you want me to." Mikasa answered.

"Well, I would love to take Levi position. After, all I do know him and unlike Mikasa I don't hate him. He saved me." I said with a challenging look in my eyes. I was locked on Mikasa and her reaction gave everything away, she was scared.

"Of course, how close were you and Levi, really?" Mikasa questioned with fire in her eyes. I had to be careful.

"We were close. I used to help him with paperwork and the cleaning. He said I was the best cleaner here." I shouted and heard Jean laughing in response.

"That's not something to brag about." He commented.

"Actually, it is. Levi is the only one in the survey corps who cares about cleaning so if he thinks you good then you really are good." Hanji explained as Jean shout his mouth and slumped back in his chair. It was true what she had said.

"Anyway, back to the problem at hand. Jean's squad will oversee supplies and Mikasa will be lookouts on expeditions. Eren you take levi's job, only because you understand it more than Mikasa." Armin said and we all nodded. A smile was plastered on my face, I had won.

"Now let's start training and see what they can do." Armin said before all got up and collected our squads.

It was now 45 minutes late and we were standing on the edge of a forest and were watching the new recruits. They weren't bad but there were areas to improve on. We were down to the last recruit, McKenzie. She was quick to start and only grew faster as she flew through the trees. Suddenly, the wooden model titan, we trained with appeared and she ready her swords, she slashed its neck in seconds and as she did it reminded me of an old captain. Levi. Sure, they were different genders, different hair, and eye colour. But they had the same spirit. She turned and came back to us.

"That was amazing, McKenzie." I praised her, as she hid her smile. I knew I didn't have a lot of training to do with her. In a way, it was good because I could focus on the others, but I didn't want her to feel left out.

"Thanks. Can I call you, Eren?" She asked as she placed her sword in the slots of the boxed on her thighs.

"Yes, I don't mind." I answered before turning to everyone else. "Right, that's everyone so you can all go to dinner in the mess hall. The team leaders will be there in a couple of minutes ok?"

All the recruits turned and headed inside, while the other and I stayed. There were confused looks on everyone's face, as this hadn't been planned. I quickly turned my head to look and what I could of the sun set. I had never really seen the sun set before, the walls covered it every time.

"Hey what's this about?" Jean asked sounding pissed. What was his problem.

"Did you see, McKenzie? She was so fast. It was almost as fast as Levi. She is the top member of the new recruits." I said, as I felt she was important in some way. She strong and that's helpful. We must know how.

"Yes, we saw. I was told she didn't even train before she came here. She would always train at night and because she was that good they let her join here. But why, someone with that much control and skill, would choose to come here is a question in it's self." Armin answered and my eyes grow wide. Why would she do that?


	4. Chapter 4

~~Flashback~~

I had joined the survey corps three weeks ago, and everything's boring. IT's all cleaning and experiments with Hanji. I wished there were missions outside the walls but we needed to wait for the new recruits, which was happening in a couple of days. I was currently sitting in my seat at the dining table watching Levi work. I watched as he wrote on the many pieces of paperwork, with the same bored expression. In my opinion he looked amazing and sexy but I wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Brat, what are you doing? Why are you staring at me?" Levi voiced through the silence and I snapped out my thoughts. His voice was dee and beautiful, like music to my ears.

"S-s-s-sorry, I-I-I was j-j-j-just th-th-thinking." I replied quickly. It was strange that I am not a nervous person, get around Levi I couldn't form a sentence without stuttering.

"Ok, well pay attention. This will be useful to know later. Come sit here." He answered me as he pointed to the chair next to him. I moved quickly to the seat and watched as he continued to do paper work. This wasn't what I had in mind when I joined. I wanted to fight titan but all I was doing is watching Levi do paperwork and cleaning.

"You're still not paying attention. This is pointless." Levi voice up again and started to move all the paperwork away. He looked at me for a couple of minutes as I stared back, unsure of what to do.

"So-so-so, w-w-w-what a-a-a-are we d-d-d-d-doing n-n-n-now." I stuttered and he leaned back in his chair.

"Why do you stutter around me? I heard you talking to other members of the survey corps and you don't stutter, so why me?"

"I d-d-don't k-k-know. I g-g-guess I just l-l-l-look up to y-y-y-you and don't w-w-what to d-d-d-disappoint y-y-you." I answered and knew the real reason. I loved him. I have for a while now even before I joined the survey corps. I saw him come back from a mission outside the walls one day and then I was hooked. I wanted to see him more but he never knew I existed before now.

"Oh, really. Why do you look up to me when there is everyone in the survey corps." He asked, getting personal now and I didn't know why.

"T-T-T-This is g-g-getting really u-u-un-uncomfortable. W-w-w-why do y-y-you want t-t-t-to k-k-k-know?"

"I just wanted to know more about you, and why you seem so distant with me. I know we haven't known each other that long but I the one who will kill you. Don't you think you should give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you if it came to that."

"Like w-w-what?"

"Why do you hate titans so much, when you are one? Is there someone you love? Who can't you live without? Who do you look up to and why? I give a reason."

"OK, I will try. I hate titan because they took everything from me. They are the reason we are pinned up in these walls. I want to be free. To know what the outside world looks like."

"brat, you stopped stuttering." He pointed out. I guess my hatred for titans made me not care that Levi was sitting next to me.

"I guess I did. Wow, I can't believe this." I said, thinking aloud.

"Brat you haven't answered my questions."

"Right ok, well I guess I can't live without my friends. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. I look up to you because you're strong, so you can kill titans faster than the others. I also, look up to you because I like you." I said as my confidence grew and words split out my mouth that I never wanted to tell him. I quickly covered my mouth hoping he wouldn't question it. What did I do?

"I see. Well, I really am flattered. I am surprised that you opened up to me so easily." He said as he stood up and moved so he could be in front of me. "How do you like me? Do you want me to be your friend or something more?"

"What? What are you saying?" I answered as he looked in my eye. Was he joking? What was going on?

"Answer me." He commended as he put his hand on my face.

"I love you, Levi."

"I love you too, brat."

Authors note

Hey so, I just wanted to say somethings. First, I'm happy with this story and I hope you like it to. Please let me know your thoughts and anything you what to see in the story. I have a huge plot twist coming up in a couple of chapters' time so let me know what you think it is.

Another thing I wanted to say is that I have decided to update the story every Sunday. However, I am busy at the moment so if they are a little late please forgive me.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoy and let me know what you think?

XXX

XX

X


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night the recruits had been here for a week now and I mission was coming up very soon. I was lying in bed with levi's ghost sitting next to me, as we talked like we used to. The room was dark with only the bed side light on, which made everything merge together in a sea of black.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I turned my head before shouting "Come in!"

The door creaked and light for the corridor filled the room. Mikasa stepped into the room, but she wasn't her normal confident self. I hadn't talked to her for at least a week and I did miss it. She was my sister after all. She walked closer and stood next to the bed.

"Eren, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you but I can't do this anymore. I need to talk to you. I need to protect you and I forgot to do that, this past week. Have you had time to think about things? About what you said that day? Because I have been thinking a lot about it and I understand that it's your life. However, it looks like he was just using you." Mikasa said turning to face the floor. Why was she so hung up on this? I had already explained this to her. I have moved on from it, and so has everyone else but not her.

"What are you talking about? He wasn't using me. You just can't accept that I was happy. You want me to change, you want me to be like you and everyone else but that's not going to happen." I shouted at her. Anger boiling in my blood as it raced around my body. I forced myself to calm down to the point where I didn't what to punch something.

"I want you to be happy Eren, that's why I'm saying all this. Levi's gone, he died. Now you can move on from him and fully understand what's happening to you. This is part of the reason I hate leaving you. I left you alone and your walking around saying to in love with the Captain. Eren understand my side to this. From the age of nine I have loved you and I may not have known it then but I do now. I watched as you decided to admire the survey corps, I told mom and dad so you wouldn't leave me. Then I joined training to protect you. I've lost two families and you are all I have left. So, please think about me." She replied as tears ran down her face, but became hidden by her hair. She really did need to let it go now. It's getting annoying.

"Mikasa, I understand but this was my choice. I choose Levi and he choose me, even if he is gone I can't stop loving him. You can't ask me to change because you want me to. It's not my fault you fell in love with me, so you must move on. You must let this go and find someone who can make you happy. Someone who can love you. I never asked for you to follow me so don't blame me for anyone that." I argued back. Why did she have to blame me for this? I didn't ask her to do any of this.

"I followed because I care about you and I thought you cared about me. Why did you choose him?"

"Because he accepted me and made me feel important to him in a way you never did. He just amazed me and made me feel butterflies when I saw him. He was amazing." I looked at Mikasa as her eyes grew wide before she turned and left. She was acting weird, lately and I don't know why.

I lay back down and looked around the room as Levi reappeared back where he sat. "why did you leave?"

" _I don't like her, you know that."_

"Yes, well I'm not on good terms with her at the moment. I told them about us and she didn't like it. She wants me to change."

" _Please don't. I like you the way you are. If you change you might not be my Eren, anymore. I may be gone but I hate the idea of you replacing me. I know it's selfish."_ He looked vulnerable and sad. I had to admit I had gotten close to ghost Levi and he was very much the same as Levi. It melted my heart.

"I will be with you soon. I will never leave you." I replied as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

A/N:

Sorry, I didn't upload last week I was really busy. Hope you can forgive me. I would like to know your thoughts on Mikasa and how she reacted. Do you like it? Or do you hate it? For me I wanted her to be a bit of the top about Eren, as she is very protected. I also, wanted to note that I love Mikasa as a character and that this is how I really see her. It's just for this book.

Lastly, I want to know your fave Attack on titan ship that's not Eren and Levi. So, if you could let me know that would be great.

Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

XXX  
XX  
X


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at my sit and dug into my breakfast, which was a bland mixture of food. You couldn't really blame them, since the Titans broke the wall there's been less food. It's just another reason for them to be killed and I will be the one to do it.

The room was full with voices talking about the mission which was in two days, when the doors opened. The military police. It was the same person as before and he made his way towards me and the others. The recruits went quite as they looked on.

"Hello, you know why I'm here, right?" He asked and we nodded. "Good. Eren Jaeger must show up to count later today to decide his fate. I ask that Armin, Jean, Hanji and Mikasa are all there for it. However, the recruits don't need to come, if you wish them to stay. I have been told to tell you that failure to show will end in Eren being executed. That is all."

The man left without another word and I looked at the others with a questioned look. They all looked shocked and worried all at once. I cleaned my throat, which grabbed their attention.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as I was sure we couldn't win.

"It's will be fine. We will go to the court and try to explain everything and come up with a plan. Armin your great with coming up with plans." Hanji voice before turning to Armin.

"Yes, we will go and see how things play out. I imagine that it will be similar to before. If this is the case, then we wait for their argument then we will make a proposal. We could purpose that we go on one mission with Eren and if he does Titan out and hurt us then we let them take him. This is will unlikely for Eren to do as you have it under control, this way they can see it." Armin explained. His plan was good but there were holes and uncertainties.

"Can I come with you?" Mackenzie asked from across the room. She stood up and walked towards us. Her confidence was on full display, which presented her to be stronger then she was.

"Why do you want to come with us? This isn't your problem?" Jean asked before turning his attention back on us.

"I want to come because I think I can help. Also, Eren is the leader of my squad so I think it's important we know what's going on." She answered back.

"Ok, you can come but you have to follow orders ok?" Armin voiced and broke the silence in the room. We were then dismissed so we could plan what was going to happen next.

_time skip_

It was a couple of hours later and I was entering the court room with my hand cuffed behind my back. I was treated the same as the first time this happened, as most people were still scared of me. I front of me was the judge who would decide my fate and to my left were my friends, who could hopefully save me.

I shouldn't be thinking this right now but I what to die because I can be with him again. I know it wouldn't be the same but we would be together even if it is in death. I would see his beautiful emotionless face which light up my world. We could be happy again.

"Eren Jaeger. I will be the judge for this trial and I will be the person who decides if you live or die. I am fully aware of the past trail and that you were put under the care of Levi Ackerman. However, in recent events he is no longer with us. Today is to decide what to do with you now, understand?" The judge said in a loud voice as he went over his facts.

"I understand." I answered which he replied with a quick nod. Then asked from the Military police's view.

"We believe Eren, I a great threat to humanity and should be removed from this earth. We understand that he has helped in many ways, even in fixing one of the walls. However, we believe that Eren should be handed over to us, in which we will carry out as much research as possible before killing him. We don't know what he can do or how his turns in a titan, for this reason he is threat." The head of the military police explained and my blood started to boil. They treated me like some sort of unwanted dangerous animal. It was now the survey corps' turn and Armin was the one to speak.

"Sir, we would like to keep Eren in on the survey corps as he has been very valuable to us. I understand that there is lots we don't know, however with Eren in our custody Hanji can experiment on Eren to find out more. He was a huge part in stopping the female titan, Annie, and in fixing one of the walls. I also know that he has saved many recruits when the Trost wall fell, without him turning into a titan I know half the recruits who made it out alive was because of him. He has been able to control his titan abilities recently."

"I object. Armin is a close friend of Eren's, so how do we know he's not lying to help his friend." One of the Military police shouted in response, which then started a huge debate.

"Look, I don't like Eren, almost everyone knows that. I thought he was asking to get killed by joining the survey corps but I have to say that Eren is so important. We have a Titan who can kill other Titan and has no interest in humans, and you want to kill him. This puts us ahead of them. I and many others believe that understanding Eren's titan could lead to us stopping the colossal and armed titans. This would be helpful because they are the ones breaking down our walls." Jean shouted and the room fell silent. Everyone knows Jean and I don't like each other, so seeing him defend me was mind blowing.

"Can I ask you a question? If Eren became a threat to Humanity could you as the survey corps kill him? As my notes say that Mikasa the strongest member, wouldn't because of the strong feelings and bond between them, and Armin isn't strong enough to kill him. Hanji, wouldn't as it would mean her experiments would stop, which leave you Jean. Do you really think you could stop Eren?"

A/N:

Hi, so I feel need to explain why I haven't updated in a long time. The reason is I don't know if this story is any good or if anyone wants to read it. For this reason, writing new chapters is difficult because I don't know if it's worth uploading. I have some great ideas/plans for the story, however I don't know if I should continue it. Please let me know if you want to read more.

Thanks for reading

XXX  
XX  
X


End file.
